Admiral's dictionary
by hadizha
Summary: Adama is sitting in meeting and decides to compile a dictionary. I am not good at summarys, so just read if you have time and let me know what you think by review. Thanx.


She is The **P**resident, The **P**rophet, The **P**ythia. Those are words, titles by which she will be recognized in history. Those are words you can go and find in dictionary if you don't know meaning.

**P**resident- One appointed or elected to preside over an organized body of people

**P**rophet- A person gifted with profound moral insight and exceptional powers of expression

**P**ythia- The priestess who transmitted the oracles

These are titles, words by which people identify, acknowledge and look out their Leader.

**L**eader- One who has influence or power, especially of a political nature.

**P**eople. Her people. Our people. Another word with **P**. What was with the **P** words in her life?

**P**RESIDENT. **P**ROPHET. **P**YTHIA. WOMAN. Beneath those titles that served as windscreen lay beautiful, mysterious, sassy woman. Woman, which no one of those who called her by her titles will know. She sacrificed herself for them, to them.

She let you in. She revealed woman hidden from stranger's eyes. She trusted you. And you won't let her down. You won't let her go on alone. No any more. She knows it. Just as you know that she won't let you down too.

Now the 3 **P**- **P**resident **P**rophet **P**ythia- are not only words starting with P in your Laura dictionary regarding this woman.

And sitting here, in this very boring (**P**onderous you think and very **P**ronounced smirk finds place to your face before you can catch it). She catches it and looks quizzically at you but you wave if off.

And so you start to write dictionary dedicated to Laura. Thare is place only for words starting with **P **and which can describe Laura. (While other room occupants were discussing some very important fleet things. Shame on you Bill! I think at some point Laura was right when she told that your relationship could be distracting!! But that's of course her fault!!)

**Pacifist**- she is always saying Yes to peace. She wants her people to live in piece. And she herself seem peaceful like she could quiet the rough sea.

**Pain in the ass**- (Bill?) well but it frankly was first thought that crossed my mind when I saw her! (You want me to believe that when you first saw beautiful woman..) ok my first thought was what a pleasant pain in the ass, but without the pain part!!!!

**Painting**- sensual, sensitive, vivid, expressive, sassy, calm, soothing painting, created by greatest of artists.

**Pajama**- (well actually its lack) it was for good forgotten whenever Laura stayed over night.

**Pandora's box**- just like Laura- full of surprises and you have to be very careful if you opened it, because you never knew what expected you. It carried secrets sins of humanity. And you couldn't resist temptation to open it

**Pad**- just like cat's foot had very soft pad Laura's foot also vas very tender and soft. She liked to wander about their quarters barefoot. And I love to tickle her feet ( I still do), because she made very lovely giggle when I did that. The foot-tickling giggle was different than other giggles it was similar to behind-ear nuzzling but whole different from dirty-joke-giggles.

**Pachyderm**- (well, yes it is not romantic, but it's my dictionary, so if I want I can include word like that)- Laura could be pachyderm (don't you like this word? Oh come on! Say it! Just say it!! Admit- it makes you at least smile! I should say it to Laura or better make her say it!!! That will earn me that-is-so-funny-it even-is-not giggles!!!) Pachyderm- Laura could and needed to be pachyderm, otherwise she couldn't survive in politics, Quorum meetings. But physically she had very sensitive skin, that responded to my every touch.

**Parallel**- our lives were like two parallel lines until one day we met. And maybe, just maybe they would never interlace like this if weren't Cylons. But I don't believe it. We were made to be together. We are each others counterpoint, touchstone. We complete each other. We are soulmates.

**Pantomime**- Laura once told me that in college she participated in Caprica's Pantomime Theater. I would pay to see that.

**Patchouli**- heavy and strong fragrance. That's what Laura's hair smells to me. She say's that she ran out of good shampoo long time ago and that is only my imagination, but doesn't object.

**Pair**- we are pair. (Lame comparison following) like penguins we are bound for rest of our lives. Or better like swans. (Yes! Thank you that's better!!). Pair of Leaders. Pair of Lovers.

**Palm**- I always kiss her palm when we start making love. It is our secret ritual.

'Thank you!' President of 12 Colonies of Cobol was standing in front of Admiral Adama with her hands on her hips and looking quite irritated. Admiral looked up at her with still dreamy look. 'I just hope that you have very good reason for letting me handle this very chirpy, merry meeting!' while President spoke in quite sarcastical manner, Admiral crossed his quarters and locked the hatch. When he returned to couch where President was still muttered something about meeting. He pressed his body to her back and this action quickly turned the mumbling off. 'Do you have any idea how much I want you right now Madame President??' His hands found their way and settled on her hips. 'I trust you to show me. But I do want to know what was going on in your head during the meeting!' he closed his teeth around her earlobe. 'You' was his only answer and lucky for Admiral President was smart woman and knew when to stop questioning and just enjoy. He took her hand and kissed her palm. She slipped out of her shoes. 'So I see Admiral that you are not dead after all!' She started to grind slowly against him 'Actually you feel very alive to me!' Bill smiled and chuckled and started to undo her jacket 'You want to know what I was thinking? I was thinking about my sassy pantomime?' 'Bill! It is not funny! Pantomime is serious art! 'Bill's grin grew even bigger and he chuckled louder 'Whatever you say! You are the pantomime not me!'


End file.
